


Dr Doctor Doctors Sick Miss Rose Tyler

by LemonyTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Diapers, Diarrhea, Dillerium, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Dubious Medical Techniques, Enemas, F/M, Fever Dreams, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Intimacy, Latex, Lubricant, Masterbation, Medical Device, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Mention of Anal Speculum, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Oral Sex, Playing Doctor, Porn, Rubber gloves, Sex Toys, Sex with Barriers, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Squick Factor, Stething, The Doctor being an actual doctor, Vomiting, Vulnerability, Whump, anal stretching, dental dam, medical fetish, mention of butt plugs, nappies, rectal temperature, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyTARDIS/pseuds/LemonyTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor finds Rose Tyler very sick with an unknown illness. He lives up to his name, providing medical care. They later engage in medical role-play. When the Doctor's body starts to fail on him, she helps him as well.





	1. Purge-atory

**Author's Note:**

> Rose is very poorly—firing out of both ends kind of sick . Rose is unable to fully consent to some treatment, due to her illness. But the Doctor will be taking good care of her though and making sure she's alright. The more kinky stuff comes after she's feeling better. She will also be taking care of him in the last chapter.

She'd been having a bizarre dream. The dream started off reasonably close to Rose's everyday reality. The Doctor was missing and Rose had to find him. They had landed on some sort of desert planet. Or perhaps just a planet with a desert. Or maybe somewhere global warming had gone too far. Anyway, the whole surrounding area was desolate. The ground was dry, hard and cracked, with no moisture to its name. There was nothing to see for miles, yet she had somehow lost The Doctor and it was now her mission to find him. She called to him in vain. Her voice just carried in the hot wind. It was so hot. She could feel herself sweating. She was growing dizzy and nauseous with it. She wished The Doctor was here. Reality seemed to wobble, or was that just the heat waves? But then, in front of her, a cactus appeared. She could have sworn the plant hadn't been there a moment ago.

It was a very cartoonish cactus, Rose thought. Not that she had seen many cacti in real life, but this one looked just like you'd expect a cactus to look like; tall, prickly, green with a couple of arms. She half expected it to be wearing a sombrero and play some maracas, as it danced. Se made to walk around it, not caring to get prickled. As she did however, she felt it grab her. With its prickly arms, it grabbed around her waist. Screaming out, she made the mistake of staring directly up into the sun. The light burned her eyes, whiting out her vision, giving way only to seeing many different colours, sparking at her, like fireworks. She felt herself being dragged down to the ground, by the cactus monster. No, not to the ground, through it. The dry ground had cracked further and crumbled around Rose and her captor, as it continued pulling her to her doom. She kicked and screamed and cried out for the Doctor, but he was still nowhere to be found.

The cavern she was in was surprisingly no cooler than Rose had found it above ground. If anything she felt hotter, like she was in a sauna. More cactus monsters appeared and these ones were dancing. Around a pool of bubbling lava, the cacti swayed in time to the beat of a drum that played somewhere, but wasn't in Rose's field of vision. There was further distorted colours too and Rose felt increasingly sicker. She was sure that if the first cactus still hadn't her in its sharp grip, she would no longer be upright. It gripped her harder, around the stomach, squeezing the life out of her, causing intense and shocking pain. Its arms somehow stretched, like spaghetti noodles, lifting and carrying her to the edge of the lava pool. The drumbeat grew louder and faster. A heavy bass she could feel thump within her chest. She was being tilted down to the red lava that looked like quite a delicious hot chili, if she weren't about to be submerged in it. This wasn't happening. It was too unreal. She was not about to be drowned in lava chili by dancing cacti. And certainly not, when the Doctor was nowhere around to save her. She closed her eyes tightly and scrunched her entire face shut.

Searing pain came, but it wasn't the type she expected. She wasn't being boiled alive, despite feeling hot and wet. She opened her eyes, to find herself on her back, staring at the darkened ceiling of her room in the TARDIS and noticed she was tangled in her bed sheets. Had the Doctor saved her? Surely it had all been just a bizarre dream? Rose didn't have any time to think on that as intense nausea and cramps consumed her. She felt bloated and ready to explode. Knowing what would come next, she had to get to the bathroom.

Pushing the covers away, Rose tossed her legs over the edge and stood up, only to receive an increased sensation that the room was tipping. But she knew it wasn't the Doctor's driving skills to blame on this one. Suddenly, she gagged and made a puddle of foul smelling sick on the floor. Best get to the loo, before that happened again. Fighting to keep upright, she managed to stagger to her substantial sized en-suite. The light came on automatically, paining Rose's head considerably. She knelt in front of her loo in time to lift the lid and purge the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She cried and gagged , as pain ripped through her and vomit gushed from her so forcefully, she felt it shoot from her nose as well. This certainly wasn't a pretty sight, she knew and it was about to get uglier, as she realised she was about to begin firing from the other end. Turning to sit on the loo, Rose tugged her lacy knickers between her knees and lifted her silk nightie. Yelling, she purged from her rear end. She still had to throw up though and made a grab for the waste bin, holding it, so she could both vomit and shit. It seemed to go on forever and she didn't know if the consuming pain would ever end.

Her gags and cries must have carried down the corridor, Rose assumed, because there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Rose, are you alright in there?" The Doctor's voice could be heard from behind her bedroom door. If Rose's stomach wasn't already in violent flips and cramps, it would have sunk below her knees. She tried to tell him not to come in, but all that came out was more vomit and violent retching. "Rose, I'm coming in, okay?"

The Doctor wore the set of striped pajamas he'd kept from Christmas and had been participating in the sleep cycle. It wasn't often he slept, at least compared to a human. Well, probably compared to a Time Lord as well–if there were any left, which there weren't. He was the last one, so it was not like their was anyone else to suitably compare to. He avoided sleep like the plague, especially since the Time War, because of the night terrors he suffered. Delaying tactics could only last so long and he did still need sleep from time to time. Not that he'd even got a chance to get into REM this night, before his ship had woken him, via their symbiotic connection. The TARDIS was programmed to alert if him if there was a passenger in danger. So, here he was, looking for Rose in her bedroom, because the TARDIS knew something was the matter with his pink and yellow companion.

The Doctor let himself into Rose's private quarters to find, with alarm, that her bed was empty. The covers had been drawn away, to reveal patches of sweat his companion had left in her wake. A sour smell rose to and lingered to his nostrils and his focus moved to the puddle of rejected food on the floor, red in colour. Sounds of pained retching led him to the en-suite. The door had been left wide open and it was plain to see Rose was having tummy trouble, as she sat throwing up into a waste bin, while sitting atop her personal thrown. Her face was a mess of sweat and tears. The scent that permeated the air was enough to tell him how unwell Rose currently was. "Its okay, Rose. I'm here," he spoke.

"Noooo!" Rose managed to whine, between spluttering gags, mortified that the Doctor was seeing her like this. His need to 'play doctor' should not extend to this! "Get out."

However, the Doctor didn't make a move to leave. Instead got closer to her, reaching a hand behind her, where her silk nightie clung to her skin, with the dampness of her sweat. He continued to rub soothing circles, that Rose found weren't at all unwelcome. Even through the fabric, his touch was cool.

He placed another hand on her slick forehead, pushing the blonde locks away that had darkened with wetness. He was feeling for her temperature and she knew it was high. She didn't waste any further energy to get him away. All her efforts on purging the waste from her body. She had no choice but to let him act on his concerns, as he reached to check her fluttering pulse. He counted out the light, racing beats.

"Rose, I'll be right back. You just hang tight," the Doctor said. As if she could do anything but? Although, with the way her dizziness intensified, she wondered how long she would be able to keep herself on the loo, before she passed out? Rose found herself afraid to be left alone. What if she choked on her own vomit? He didn't give her much time to worry however, as he soon returned.

He had something folded, white and bulky in his hand, a towel? Why then did he have to leave to get it? There were plenty of clean fluffy towels in her bathroom already. He knelt down in front of her, rubbing her back again. "How are you going there, Rose? Has your tummy taken a break yet?" he asked, gently, to which Rose nodded. It seemed she had been given a moment to catch her breath. "Good." He pushed her nightie up to examine her bloated belly and probed it with his hands. He knew it was painful for her, as she voiced her discomfort loudly and her breath was snatched from her again. "I want to try get you to the med bay. That's the best place for you to be right now, so I can take care of you. First though, I need you to put this on." He held up an adult sized nappy, of all things.

"I'm not wearing that," Rose protested.

"I need you to, for now," the Doctor insisted and lifted Rose's feet one by one, to get her knickers right off. "We don't need any more messes, before we get there, do we?"

Rose was too tired to fight with him. Her limbs felt heavy and her body seemed to sway in a fight to keep upright. The Doctor caught her by the shoulders. She began to cry harder, as he lifted her bum, and wiped it for her, then fitted the humiliating item between her legs and around her hips, taping it snugly. He leant her back against the cistern. "There, we won't have you leaking on me. Keep holding that bin, if you need to throw up some more. I'm just going to wash my hands and then I'll help you to the med bay."

The Doctor scrubbed his hands at the sink. Rose wasn't sure if she'd be able walk the corridor, even with the Doctor's assistance right now. However, he surprised her by scooping her up, in his arms, to carry her there instead. The sudden movement skewed Rose's equilibrium, glad for the bin in her arms, as she gagged into it. The dizziness did not abate though and spots appeared in her visions, her body going slack, as she passed out completely.

With Rose limp now against him, the Doctor quickened his pace, in order to get his pink and yellow companion to the med bay as soon as possible. It worried him immensely how unwell she seemed to have suddenly become. Various medical theories came to the forefront of his mind–some fairly harmless, some not so. He had to find out as soon as possible what was ailing her. She shouldn't have become sick so easily, especially so, because just by travelling in the TARDIS, she was granted a new, stronger, immunity among most ailments. For anything to get through that kind of protection, it surely had to be serious, unless his ship was malfunctioning too, which was just something else to worry about.

Once having arrived in the med bay, the Doctor put the waste bin aside and placed Rose down gently on the examination couch. He took his white coat off its peg, putting it on. It only took a moment, helped him to get into medical mode and would protect his favourite pajamas. The next thing he did was use an ear probe to check Rose's temperature. He had other equipment, but didn't trust his ship to be of use right now. In her unconsciousness, Rose wasn't able to complain.

The Doctor noted Rose's considerable fever. At least it wasn't ice bath level bad, just yet at least. Though, if it rose much higher? He had to get her temperature down. On his command, the TARDIS switched the med bay's fans on, in order to blast Rose with cool air. Grabbing some gel packs, the Doctor snapped them, to activate it cooling properties, before placing them not only to her forehead, but to her wrists, elbows, neck, ankles, groin, and behind her knees. It looked a bit strange, but these were her pulse points and she would cool down quicker that way. As the coldness reached her, Rose began to stir. Her lids lifted to reveal her brown eyes, glassy with fever.

The harsh light of the med bay, was enough to seemingly burn Rose's retinas and for her head to feel like a pickax had been taken to it. To add insult to injury, before she had even opened her eyes properly, the Doctor shone his pen light in them to test her the pupil reaction. He said something to her, but it sounded like it was from underwater and she couldn't make it out. She squinted away from his light and groaned, then gagged. The Doctor made sure he was ready with a disposable receptacle, to catch the vomit. He apologised and got the TARDIS to dim the room's lighting, to a level that was more comfortable for Rose, but enough so he could still see what he was doing. He threw away the used sick bowl and gave her clean one to hold.

He had to use his sonic screwdriver in order to access the cabinet containing the human medicine he wanted to give Rose. They were kept locked away, should anyone aboard the TARDIS ever try to accidentally poison him. He put on some latex gloves, before selecting the bottle he needed and tipping out the required pills. He couldn't risk even absorbing any of the drug into his skin. He poured some of water into a foam cup and dropped the pills into it. With a fizzing sound they dissolved. "I need you to try take this aspirin for me, please Rose."

At the mere mention of putting anything in her stomach, Rose hurled some more. There was nothing to come up anymore except bile and it still manged to come out her nose. Her stomach cramped painfully, trying to expel what was no longer there. The Doctor sighed. "Okay, Rose. I'm going to start you on an IV line."

"Hate needles," she choked out, rasping.

"I know, but you're dehydrated, with a high fever and you're clearly in pain. I need to find out what has made you this sick, so I'm going to need a vial of blood too. I should be able to give you an anti-emetic to calm the nausea and a muscle relaxant to ease the cramps. You need cold fluids with salts and other electrolytes to get you re-hydrated and calm your heart down. I'll give you something for the pain and your fever should come down again too."

"Pears!" Rose cried.

"Rose," the Doctor sighed, upon hearing Rose announce their safe-word. "Do you know what's happening right now?"

"We're in the med bay," Rose concluded.

"I'm afraid we're not indulging our kink right now, Rose. You are very sick. I need you to let me take care of you."

"I'm wearing a nappy?" she accused, questioningly and shifted uncomfortably.

"You've had some quite intense diarrhea," he informed her.

"No, no, no." Rose murmured and moved to try and get up, almost falling off the couch entirely. The Doctor was there to catch her and re-position her again. She was weakened and the Doctor was strong and able to hold her down. He considered that he may need to restrain her further, if the behaviour continued. He couldn't keep holding her, when he had tests and treatments to run.

It pained him that in her fevered mind, she assumed this was another of their role-play situations, but he was forcing it on her, when really he needed to be a proper doctor to her right now. There was nothing sexy about Rose really being dangerously ill. He didn't enjoy seeing Rose suffer, but he was happy to take care of her. It was one way he could show his love for her, while putting his medical experience to efficient use. He hoped, however, that this wouldn't spoil their role-play for the future. He doubted she would remember much of this, the state she was in. He would talk to her properly about that when she was feeling a bit better. For now, he needed to detach himself emotionally somewhat, in order to look after Rose. She wasn't of sound mind and unlikely to be fully submissive. It was going to be a struggle for him.


	2. Bedside Manner

It seemed like Rose was going to stay put. Her minute struggle having proved too much exertion, as she lay, breathing raggedly. The Doctor attached a monitor clip to her finger. It would take a moment to collect the correct reading. The gel packs had slipped away with her writhing, so he re-situated them for her, resisting the urge to stroke her tenderly. He had to be her doctor, not her lover right now.

Noticing how Rose had taken to shivering, he went to the linen cupboard and selected a thin sheet. Despite the trembling of her body and the goosebumps erupting on her flesh, Rose was still too hot. As was clear by the flush to her cheeks, against the rest of her all too pale face. The fever had altered her brain's perception of temperature, in the hypothalamus. It was evident to him, that she wasn't really cold, but he still wanted her to be comfortable. Covering her over with the sheet, to her shoulders, he tucked it under one arm, leaving it exposed for the IV treatment.

He was snapping on a pair of rubber gloves when he became distracted by Rose gagging again. It dismayed him to witness how Rose lacked either the strength or cognition to move from the position on her back. She risked aspiration of her vomit. He was quick to turn her on her side, placing the container to catch the bile. He swiped a latex finger into her mouth, to clear her airway. He really needed to give her that anti-emetic soon.

Distracted again, he glanced at the finger clip, noting her blood's oxygen saturation was rather low. Placing his stethoscope in his ears, he had a listen to her chest sounds. Moving the bell around, under Rose's silk nightie and over the fevered flesh of her her chest and back, he listened with concentration and concern. The Time Lord heard just how quickly Rose's single human heart was beating, matching the monitor's readout. He hoped the electrolytes would help normalise that. Her breathing however, was lacking in depth and she would continue to feel dizzy and perhaps get into other problems, if that didn't resolve. Her heart would be racing faster to try get blood to her brain in a way that would only compound the problem further. No wonder she had passed out. It was unfortunate how humans had not evolved with a respiratory bypass, to counteract these sorts of problems. The med bay was equipped with spare oxygen and The Doctor activated the feed. Turning it on low, to start with, he put a nasal canola around his companion's ears and to flow through nostrils, to provide some gentle assistance, for now.

Pulling the sheet that covered Rose down, the Doctor needed to perform a manual examination of her abdomen. Rose moaned with the draft that came in the fabric's wake. She groaned louder when he put his gloved hands on her already aching belly. The Doctor could feel a lot of rigidity, as her stomach muscles remained in a tight cramp. Apologising, he pressed into her abdomen quite diligently, in order to feel and examine her. Her lungs certainly couldn't expand to their potential, with her abs this tight. She definitely needed a muscle relaxant. He moved the sheet enough to give her nappy a squeeze. It was wet, but he needed to treat her, before giving her a change. She was going to have to lay in a dirty nappy for a bit longer. He rolled the sheet back up again.

After rustling about within the dimensionally transcendental cabinets, he found the equipment and drugs he needed for the IV and blood test. He used his sonic screwdriver to dissolve the electrolyte powder quicker into the bag of chilled solution. The muscle relaxant he decided to use had a light sedation effect that would help her to rest. A stool hardener could potentially aid her as well. He hung the bag of solution on the drip stand, ready. As he wrapped a tourniquet around her arm, he worried about being able to find a stable vein in her current state of dehydration. He pulled the strap quite tight around Rose's bicep, eliciting a moan from her, tugging at the Doctor's hearts.

"It's alright Rose. This is going to help you feel much better," he informed and slid the canola into the best vein he could find. taping it in place. In her extra-sensitive state, Rose howled at the needle's sting, her body writhing on the narrow couch. "Shh, keep still now." He stilled her, with a hand to her shoulder, before taping the bit needle in place. He then reached for the syringe from his tray.

"The cactuses are too prickly, Doctor!" Rose cried to him, with a look of uninhibited fury, her pupils dilated.

"I know, Rose. I know. It's gonna be okay. I'm here." The Doctor accepted her delirious distortion of events for now and went to draw the blood he needed from her.

A new wave of adrenaline had already overtaken Rose though. The monitor emitted a warning, as her heart rate shot up. Rose thrashed on the treatment couch. Although her manner was uncoordinated the movements were surprisingly strong. "Rose!" He tried to reason with her. "Come on, behave. This is getting silly now." Her sickness and delirium had certainly heightened her aversion to needles to no end. He had to grab her quite forcefully this time, as she risked pulling the IV out and that could cause complications.

"Doctor! Where are you?" Rose called out, obliviously, as she brought a kick to his gut.

The Doctor wheezed, as all the wind was suddenly knocked from him. The empty syringe dropped from his grip, landing on the floor with a 'ting'. At least it hadn't contained any drugs. If he'd been accidentally injected, that could have ended very badly for him. The Doctor's bypass took over, while he got air back into his lungs and he checked Rose's stats. Her temperature had elevated again and the cool packs were now on the floor, providing no aid. Her respiration rate had increased again too. She didn't appear like she was going to pass out, continuing to fight. Not that the Doctor wanted her to lose consciousness, but at this point it would make treating her easier. The Doctor needed more hands. He had no other choice and went for the restraints.

He kept a set of leather cuffs, with padded lining, in the med bay for such emergencies, or for during sex. It wasn't a sexual act though, when he pinned her down to cuff her wrists and ankles, attaching them to specifically designed points on the exam couch, but one of medical necessity. Rose growled at him, but there were tears in her eyes. It was a like an added kick to his gut, to see her in such distress.

Picking up the cool packs, he thrust them into to her armpits and between her thighs, where heat was radiating from her. He pressed one to each temple, to try calm and cool her down. Her body contorted again suddenly, but only to throw up. The Doctor caught the vomit in a receptacle, making sure her hair was away from her face. When she finished, she was weakened again and as still as it seemed she would get for now. She was whining though and tugging uselessly on the restraints. "Doctor?" she asked again.

"I'm here, Rose. It's alright. Be still now, there's a good girl." He checked the canola remained in place. There was some bruising from being knocked, but it could still be used. He slid the needle in. Dark venous blood was sucked into a vacuum syringe and deposited into a vial, which The Doctor then capped off. Immediately, he put the glass item into a machine, he had constructed from scratch, during many a sleepless night, for testing medical samples. He made sure it was programmed to 'human' and 'female'.

Needing to begin Rose's intravenous treatment, the Doctor attached some further plastic tubing to the canola in her arm. Drawing up another syringe, with clear liquid this time, he flicked the little glass instrument, to inspect for air bubbles. Satisfied, he positioned it at the tubing's entrance. "This may sting a little and feel quite cold, but that's normal, so don't worry," warned the Doctor, despite Rose's wavering awareness, before flushing the necessary drugs through. Rose's shivering increased at the sensation. The Doctor set about attaching the drip. The medications would help to relieve her pain and discomfort and lower her fever. He squeezed the bag, to quicken the act of re-hydrating her. Checking her temperature again, with the ear probe, the Doctor was worried to see it had risen slightly higher,. Probably for the extra exertion, he told himself. He hoped the treatment would help to bring it down soon.

He wanted to let her rest, but he was still worried and used the cuff monitor to check her blood pressure. She moaned her displeasure at the cuff tightening around her arm. "You're doing well, Rose," He cooed to her. Not happy with the monitor's reading however, he rolled back the sheet, so he could feel her abdomen again. "Just going to check your tummy here, there's a good girl." The muscle relaxant was beginning to do its job and he was able to press in further without hurting her as much. Rose still whined and shifted weakly, trying to swat him with her tied hand. He smiled at her effort, but knew she was very tired and would need a long sleep to recover from this. Thankfully, he could not feel any obvious distension or signs of bleeding.

He moved the sheet again, to check the status of the nappy. It was leaking brown. He crinkled his nose, opening it. She had made quite a mess of her bum. He lifted her enough to pull the soiled thing from under her and dispose of it.

"What are you doing?" Rose slurred, confusedly.

"Just taking care of you, Rose," he assured.

"I'm a big girl," she moaned back at him.

"Yes, you are." The Doctor found amusement in her statement, despite his underlying worries for her. He picked up some wipes and started to clean her butt cheeks, where the feces had run. "You are certainly a big girl, but you've not been well. Let me make you feel all better here. You just rest for me, okay? Take a nap, if you can?"

"Yes, Doctor." This seemed to placate her, but she murmured something else about cacti and also lava, before going quiet again.

The Doctor wiped Rose's anus diligently clean and applied some new gloves, before doing the same for her vulva. She had peed in her nappy too, which wasn't surprising with how ill she had been so far and the effect of the drugs.

While he had her exposed, he took the opportunity to test her temperature again, rectally, to be sure his treatment was helping. He lubricated her wrinkled little opening, that had been abused and burnt by the sickness and slid the metal tip of the glass tube inside her and a bit further, just to be sure. He watched Rose's face, for any signs of pain. Her eyes were closed and she only made a little gurgling sound, that sounded contented if anything. The Doctor was curious what thoughts were going through his companion's sickened mind.

While he waited for the temperature reading, he checked on the blood analysis. Rose's white count proved she was fighting this off. However, her electrolytes were low and inflammation markers up. However, what caught his attention most was a foreign pathogen in her blood. The bacterium was common with a certain type of off-world food poisoning.

The Doctor rubbed his face, sighing. She must have got something dodgy to eat at the market they stopped at yesterday. He'd left her with some credits to do some shopping, while he hunted down a couple of neutron cylinders to correct a fault with the time rotor. The new boots for herself and a scarf for her mum he had known about, as she'd shared her purchase story with him, but he had no idea she had stopped for some dinner.

Human eating schedules were of a confusing nature to him anyway. It was often his companions that had to remind him they needed to pause their next adventure to sit down for a meal. He needed to make a better effort to watch what she was eating, especially in notoriously unhygienic markets on strange planets.

When she was feeling up to it, he'd make her a nice meal himself, that was easy on her stomach. She had probably already lost a substantial amount of weight from the sickness, with her body breaking down fat and other tissues to support her. Rose needed to rest, but she also needed to regain her strength with some nutritious meals.

Pulling the thermometer from Rose's rectum, he saw how brown it looked. Although this was unsurprising, the Doctor thought he could take the opportunity of Rose being unwell like this to deliver her an enema. After she had a rest, he'd have a discussion about it with her. He was pleased to see her temperature had decreased, despite still being feverish.

The Doctor noticed some nappy rash forming. The nappy had been initially slapped on in a hurry, in order to get her to the med bay. Now, Rose's skin was suffering the brunt of that. Deciding to rub a topical healing cream over the affected area, he made sure to wear gloves. This particular product contained salicylic acid and was extremely toxic to him. Dipping a latex-clad hand into the container, he swept up a generous amount. Slathering it over the skin of Rose's pelvis, he lifted her a fraction, to get to her underside and up to the small of her back. He massaged it into her hips and across her waist.

As he moved across her pubis and the trimmed hair there, the Time Lord noticed signs of arousal to his patient's clitoris and some wetness between her labia. Rose was still mostly out of it, but she was definitely having a response to his ministrations. He let his creamed up glove slide over it only once. Now wasn't really the time for that kind of activity. Rose was far too weak and drugged up. He wasn't about to take advantage of her being vulnerable like this. But later? Later they could have their fun.

He smeared ointment gently across her folds too and in the crooks of her thighs, then rubbed into each ass cheek and her anus. His touch was both light and persistent, as he finished coating her bum in the ointment. Not a spot was left unchecked. He finished up with a puff of talcum powder. No nappy rash was going to get the best of Rose Tyler. Certainly not while she was in his care, at least.

Lastly, he wrapped her up in a clean diaper. The bacteria would still be in her system, and although the drugs were providing some relief and her body was fighting it, Rose remained symptomatic. She would continue to quickly produce waste in order to empty herself of the harmful bacteria. He knew exactly what was ailing her now though and could provide her with some more targeted medication.

While Rose slept, the Doctor set about concocting a remedy. He first had to isolate the bacteria from her hemoglobin. A simple task for his scientific mind. He then kept the bacteria in an agar plate, to support the it's growth. He took the tourniquet and strapped it around his arm. It wasn't safe to transfuse Rose's blood directly, but he could inject himself with the isolated bacteria. His body would quickly produce advanced antibodies that he could use to produce Rose's cure. The whole process took him just under half an hour. He then was able to inject the remedy it into Rose's drip reservoir, so as not to disturb his patient at all. He used another line to take more blood for testing. He did so, probably a few more times than necessary, over the next few hours. He justified that it was only a little bit of blood he needed and he was anxious to see that she was improving with the treatment.

The relaxation of her muscles, from the drug he had given her, allowed the watery stool to passively run into her diaper. Because of this, he had to change them regularly, as they filled, to keep her fresh and comfortable. Using these opportunities, he checked her temperature rectally, pleased that it continued to come down. Rose stirred a little each time she was wiped, changed and had her temperature taken. The Doctor just cooed to her encouragingly, saying how good she was being, letting him take care of her like this. Each time, she seemed slightly more alert though and less patient with the ordeal. He was happy, to get this response. It meant the Rose he knew and loved was coming back to him, bit by bit. Her colour was improving too–much less pale. The fevered flush that had worried his old hearts was gradually dissipating. He decided it was safe now to remove the restraints. He unbuckled her wrists and ankles, freeing up her limbs. Rose used the new found freedom of her limbs to turn over a bit and curl up on the treatment couch. The Doctor was especially pleased when she woke up enough to ask him for something to eat.

"Oh yes," he exclaimed. "You most certainly can. It'll have to be something easy on your stomach to start with. I bet its shrunk to the size of a thimble in there now and feeling quite fragile. How about some soup, or I can purée something for you?"

"Anything. Just please not chili," Rose insisted.

"No, that's not the best food for a recovering stomach," he concluded. Then it struck him, that that was what the first puddle of sick in Rose's bedroom had looked suspiciously like. (He would have to clean that up at some point.) He quirked an eyebrow curiously at her. "Is that what you bought for yourself to eat at the market yesterday?"

"Uh huh."

"Definitely not chili then," he chuckled and planted a kiss to her forehead. Rose screwed her face up, embarrassed that he would even want to do that, while she felt so manky.

"Can I have a bath afterward?" she asked.

"Certainly Rose. I can only prescribe such relaxing activities for the next couple of days and nothing strenuous at all. Certainly no hopping for your life, is that understood?" She nodded, but was still feeling too washed out to placate his sense of humour. "Rest. I'll get you something to eat."

The Doctor went to the ship's galley and prepared a range of vitamin rich vegetables collected from earth and other planets too, for Rose, to aid her recovery and also beef, because he knew her people enjoyed that and she'd need the protein. The TARDIS cooked the food quickly, but well and the Doctor blended the food up into a purée. He put a finger in and tasted it. It wasn't bad.

"It looks like baby food," Rose turned her nose up at the mash, when she saw it.

"You did say anything but chili would be okay."

"Ugh, please stop mentioning chili." Rose stopped him, her complexion greening at the edges. "Or anything Mexican for that matter."

"Sorry, fair enough. And Rose, it may look like baby food, but you are wearing a diaper," he pointed out.

"Yeah, can I take this off now?" she requested, irritated.

"Let's see how you do with some food in you, over the next few hours first," was the Doctor's condition. Rose seemed to accept this, nodding, even if it was out of some form of resignation. "Now open wide and say ah." He offered her a spoonful of the blended vegetable and beef medley, winking, cheekily. "Here comes the airplane." She scowled at him, but took a mouthful. It wasn't bad and she let him feed her like that, until she had enough and was ready for another nap.

The Doctor didn't deny Rose's request for sleep, but not before he checked her over again. While she was reasonably awake and alert, he was able to better monitor her responses. He was relieved to hear her chest sounded much more normal, matching the rest of her vitals. He tested her reflexes with his little rubber mallet and they were slightly subdued, inline with the rest of her. She was just suffering from fatigue now, more than anything else. Her fever was still up a bit a smidgen however, so she got her to drink the aspirin. He no longer had the drip running for her, but he had left the canola in. He was confident though, as he took another vial from her, this blood test should reveal her body had finally won the battle.

There was no reason really that she couldn't sleep back in her own room now, if she wanted to, except there was a still a mess in there and that wouldn't smell very nice. Tucking the sheet around her, the Doctor made sure his companion was comfortable to sleep again. Content to leave her on her own, he got the TARDIS to turn the med bay lights right down. He put his white coat on its hook and left to clean and freshen up her room for her. Rose could then have a bath in her own, freshly cleaned, en-suite, when she woke again. With help from the TARDIS, it wouldn't take long to clean up the mess.


	3. Cleansing

The Doctor stared, for some time, at the remnants of the cursed dish that had caused his companion's suffering. It remained still, crusted and dried into the carpet now, with Rose's stomach acid–taunting him. Drawing himself up, he stepped closer to it, speaking, "I'm the Doctor. I'm nine hundred years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness and you are basically just a puddle of chili-based sick, aren't you?" The puddle said nothing. "Well, I know exactly how to deal with you!"

He produced the sonic screwdriver from his pajama pocket. Using the power of cleverly directed sound waves, the Doctor separated its particles from the floor and hardened the substance into a shape he could easily lift up. Then, taking it out into the corridor, he proceeded to open the nearest engine chute. Casting the chili out, he watched it incinerate into dust, the flame reflecting in his dark eyes. He then stormed back in Rose's chamber and proceeded to scrub the loo. The TARDIS left out a fresh set of sheets and he changed the bed, while she spritzed her own sea coral mist about the place.

Once Rose's personal space was of acceptable standard, and while she continued to sleep, the Time Lord was able to freshen himself up. Stripping off his secondhand pajamas, he stepped into the shower. All the worry he had for Rose during the past hours washed away down the drain, with the suds and grime. The warm water, as well as the thought that Rose was going to be okay and that he had looked after so well, relaxed him.

He probably relaxed a bit too much, as he felt what must have been a very pent up arousal pool in the bottom of his belly and harden his cock. He couldn't resist stroking it. He felt like he deserved a release, after so much stress. He groaned as his blood-flow continued to travel south and cause him to swell, as he grew even more aroused. Curling his fist around his member, he began pumping. Using the pad of his thumb, he began stimulating the head and slit. With his other hand, he satisfyingly palmed his own balls.

He imagined it was Rose's touch causing the pleasant sensations and that she was in the shower with him, not asleep in his med bay. His breath grew quick and his hearts pounded, as he beat himself off, picturing her naked form, in the close proximity of the steamed cubicle. Nipples and clit erect out of wanton lust for him. Her lips so plump and full and eyes half-lidded with desire. Her stunning pink curves and her body so a hot. A healthy human temperature, against his cooler Gallifreyan body. He would be seeing a different kind of flush on her face, not of fever and sickness, but of arousal and lust. Little gasps escaped his mouth, as he got close to climax and finally he whimpered, "Rose," shooting ejaculate up the stall's glass. He sighed. Another thing for him to clean.

The Doctor felt much better, when everything was washed away and he was redressed in his brown pinstriped suit and cream coloured trainers. He prepared another meal and poked his head in on Rose, who was awake again. "I hope you're feeling hungry." He presented her with a bowl of soup and some crusty bread and placed it on the steel instrument tray.

"Thanks," she croaked. Her voice had suffered from puking so much. He checked her throat with his torch and tongue depressor and took a swab while he was at it. He poured a cup of water for her too.

"Would you like to have that soak in the tub afterward?"

"Please," she answered.

"I'll draw you one. In the mean time, eat."

Leaving her to consume the meal in peace and left to fill her bath. It was a generous size and had Jacuzzi jets that would help to massage her. Removing his jacket, he rolled up his sleeves, before setting to work, checking the water temperature was just right for a recovering human body. He added some lavender-infused bubble bath, designed for muscle relaxation and used candles to light the room. He made a detour to the TARDIS garden room, in order to collect rose petals to scatter them over the water, as a final touch.

The empty dishes gave the Doctor a satisfaction that Rose's tummy trouble was long since passed. Her blood test result too confirmed the end to her gastro-nightmare, being full of anti-bodies. He checked for the level of aspirin in her system too. He needed to know what degree of contact he could safely have with her and was delighted that it wouldn't be too limiting. The result from the swab test told him he could kiss her on the mouth, at least. She would definitely have to brush her teeth first though. He drew the line at puke breath.

He offered her his hand, "Come to your bathroom with me?" Rose placed her hand in his and he helped her to her feet and guided her down the corridor. Rose was a little shaky, but over-all moving under her own steam, which was a very good sign.

"You hoping to get lucky?" Rose scoffed at the Doctor, upon sighting the luxurious bathtub. Her sense of humour was back–another good sign.

"I'm hoping to relax you," the Doctor answered, dubiously. He handed her the tooth brush and paste. Rose took the hint. She cleaned her mouth out with mouth rinse as well, just to be sure all traces of sick were gone. She splashed some water in her face too, in an attempt to refresh herself, like how she'd seen on advertisements. The result was water stinging her eyes and a screwed up face. They both laughed and she reached for a face cloth instead. Rose then shrugged off her silk nightie, but she was still wearing a nappy.

"I really feel like a big baby in this, you know," Rose informed, gesturing at the puffy white diaper.

He smoothed his hands down her arms to take her by the hands, holding them out from her body. He looked her up and down, taking in the sight of her, naked–if it weren't for the large absorbent underpants.

"Rose, I can assure you, you are a most certainly a woman. I want to make you feel like one again." He leant in and kissed her lightly on the lips, to which Rose met with returned enthusiasm. However, he pulled back before they could proceed any further, a question on his face.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose probed him.

"Rose, do you remember, when you were ill, using our safe-word?"

"I did?" Rose's brow furrowed in confusion. "No, I don't remember that. I'm not sure why I'd do that. Are you sure I wasn't just hallucinating about fruit? A lot of its really hazy now," she responded honestly.

"While a pear-featured dream would certainly be a nightmare of mine, no." He shook his head. "Cacti!" he recalled, enunciating the word. "That seemed to be the theme of your delusions, actually. The fear of many needle pricks. I can understand that one, I suppose," he elaborated. "But, no, you were most definitely panicked about the way I was treating you and I felt like I was stepping over an emotional boundary for you, that as a medic, I needed to cross. You were being refusal and lashing out. I had to restrain you do the exam couch, in order to treat you."

"I'm sorry," Rose felt awkward now. "I'm thankful you did. I feel much better now, if a bit manky still."

"I'm sorry too. I sorry you got put in this position. I should have warned you about the food in those markets, in the first place." He scrubbed his hands over his face and stepped back from her. "It was my fault, I was too distracted with spare part hunting, I didn't even think. Oh, I need a bigger head." He sniffed and tugged at his hair in exasperation. Rose took his hands again and got him to focus on her.

"Don't blame yourself, Doctor. You did a fantastic job of looking after me. And I'm grown-up enough to make conscious decisions about what I put in my body."

"I should know that, Rose. You've certainly proved to me time and time again that you can act above and beyond your age. Sometimes, I think you can be more mature than me and I'm over nine hundred!"

"Well, there's no doubt about that. At least I don't go about licking anything and everything that looks interesting! I think we all know how the real child is here." She poked him in the ribs, to which he flinched and giggled, before returning to seriousness again.

"I hope this experience hasn't spoiled anything between us."

"Of course not. I think, if anything, it has bought us closer." Rose voiced her thoughts on the matter.

"See, what did I say before? So grown-up. Does this mean we still get to play doctor?"

"I'm never too old for that," Rose admitted.

"Molto bene," he commented. "In that case, I was wondering, there is one more thing I'd like to do for you, before the bath, if its alright?"

"What's that then?" Rose's curiosity peaked.

"Have you ever received an enema?" the Doctor asked casually.

"What exactly is one of those?" Rose recalled the word, but didn't think she had ever experienced such a thing.

"Well, its a procedure, which involves filling your rectal passage and bowels, with cleansing fluid in order to expel any blockages or obstructions and harmful bacteria. You said yourself, you're feeling manky. If you let me do this for you, I promise you'll be squeaky clean by the time I'm finished. It can be both pleasurable and purgative and open up a further opportunities, sexually." He waggled his eyebrows.

Rose's stomach dropped a little at the Doctor's description and she gulped. But she also felt a tingle of excitement at the idea. However, she didn't feel entirely convinced.

"Does it hurt?" Rose wondered, eyes downcast, taking a sudden interest in the hexagonal tiling of the bathroom floor. The Doctor put a hand on her bare shoulder.

"It can be uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt," the Doctor told her, honestly. Cupping her face and lifted her chin, he made it so they were eye to eye. Seeing the worry in her features, he wanted to ease her mind. "I'll make sure it doesn't," he promised.

He was keen to help Rose, with the procedure that could also be an act of intimacy, but didn't want to pressure her. "I know you're still feeling rough right now, but after an enema, you'll be in a much improved condition. Its not something you have to do, by any means. But the pros of receiving one do outweigh the cons of going without, I believe. What do you think?"

"I'm still thinking," she admitted. The Doctor nodded.

"Tell you what, why don't you have a lie down in your bed – I've put clean sheets on. And I'll whip to the med bay and get the equipment. You can inspect it for yourself, before you make a decision. The TARDIS will keep the bathwater warm, for now."

"Alright then," Rose agreed to the terms, pleasing the Doctor who smiled.

"Alons-y!"

He followed her out of the bathroom, noticing the how big and round the nappy made her ass look. He was tempted to smack it, but refrained. What was it about Rose Tyler that drove him to these primitive urges? He left her on the bed and went to fetch what they'd be needing.

Rose sat on her bed, over top the covers. Surprisingly, she did not feel at all chilled, in just a nappy. Nor did she feel fevered. In fact, her body felt quite pleasantly and comfortably warm. She did shiver, but that had to be from anticipation. She felt quite nervous about what the Doctor currently had in store, but trusted him immensely. If he said it wouldn't hurt and could feel good, then she believed him.

It still shocked her a bit that she could enjoy the Doctor being both intimate and medical with her. It was a private fetish between them. It wasn't the kind of thing she felt she could share with any of her mates back home, should they find it too weird. It wasn't that weird though was it? It certainly wasn't uncommon to see people dressed up as a 'naughty nurse' at parties and things. She wished Captain Jack was still around. He was the kind of person she could talk about it openly with and probably had experience to share on it as well.

She and the Doctor had been pretty responsible about it the whole thing though. While he wasn't exactly pressuring her to try new things, he helped to keep her mind open to trying new things and made sure she was comfortable and felt safe submitting to him, before doing anything. They had a safe-word and the Doctor immediately backed off, the time she had used it. She assured herself she would do the same for him, not that he used the word at all yet.

She looked down at the nappy covering her nether regions. She wasn't sure if she had any memories of wearing them. She must have been too young. She was sure that changing her would have been one of the things her dad had done for her, before he died. He wouldn't have been useless enough to leave that completely to Jackie. She knew the Doctor had been changing her and wondered if she did in fact have 'Daddy issues', as it had felt good submitting to the ordeal. Oddly, with no memories of having worn a nappy as a baby, it felt quite familiar wearing it now, as an adult–wrapped around her, so snug.

She felt the soft material, smoothing over it with her hands. It crinkled and rustled. The sound was strangely satisfying, giving her a bit of a buzz. She tried to rub herself, but was hindered by the nappy's thickness. Rose pinched and rubbed harder until she felt the desired friction. She felt a bit weird doing it, but it felt good–masturbating in a nappy. She wasn't sure how long the Doctor would be, but decided she might as well please herself, while she waited. After all, he had prescribed only relaxing activities for her.

Trying to get her fingers under the waistband, Rose found the thing didn't have a whole lot of give and had to untape it at her hip. With access now, she reached inside to caress her pussy. Stroking her finger up her slit, Rose lingered on her clit, circling the nub, imaging it was the Doctor's tongue. Why he'd want to lick her, when she had a nappy on wasn't important right now, as she swirled with her touch over the pleasure point, before tracing the digit back down, to poke her opening.

The Doctor's fingers were longer and cooler than hers. All the same, she pictured him doing it. Pushing up into her tightness, she rocked with the sensation and the nappy rustled again. She did it a few times, enjoying the sound and the feeling of her finger inside herself. Her breathing became heavy and she moaned, thrusting her finger and adding another.

Her other hand came up and palmed her tits, giving them a squeeze and rolling her thumb over the nipples. Then she dove into the nappy with that hand too, to rub stimulate her special nub, while adding third finger to pump inside her vagina. Rose was groaning now, getting close.

She imagined how dashing the doctor looked in a white coat, using his stethoscope and the thrill of him listening to her intimately. Thrusting inside, as deep as she could with three fingers, Rose equally stimulated her hardened clitoris. It felt so good, Rose was whining and only went faster and harder, until crying out, "Doctor!" and seeing stars.

The Doctor was in his shirt sleeves still, having left his jacket in Rose's bathroom and was carrying a black leather holdall and concentrating on pushing a drip stand into Rose's chamber, when he heard her cry out for him. He rushed to her bedside, where he discovered her; flushed, breathing raggedly, a sweat breaking out, her eyes closed and hands at her sides.

"Rose? Rose! Are you alright? What's the matter?" His hand flew to her wrist, to check her pulse. Rose opened her eyes suddenly and the Doctor took in how dilated they were.

"I'm alright," she said. He looked at her, skeptically.

"Are you?"

"I've just had an orgasm, Doctor," Rose confessed.

"Ah," he commented and clicked his tongue. His expression switched from worry to relief. He sniffed and immediately recognized the scent of her arousal in the air–his senses no longer clouded by panic "That's alright then."

"Yeah." Rose giggled and the mood lightened. "Have you brought some things for me to look at then?"

"I have." He went over to where he'd dropped the bag in his haste to get to Rose and took it over to the bed. Unclasping it, he reached in pulled out a device with an elaborate sort of tubing and two pumps. "This is the nozzle that goes inside of you." He held up the clear silicone spout, with a bulb that flared out into a sort of star shape, with an extra rounded bulb below.

"That looks quite big." Rose was daunted by the size of it.

"Its not the standard equipment for this procedure. Don't worry, it will fit inside nicely. It was designed as a sex toy, but will work for our purposes. The bulbs inflate either side of the anus, not only to help hold the equipment inside you and provide a seal to prevent leakage, but to better fill you for pleasure." He pumped it up to show her how far it would expand, before deflating it again. "I've used it on myself on more than one occasion. It was normal practice at home to receive enemas between regenerations. You'd be surprised what a Time Lord can keep in their colon after a few hundred years! Since I was going to have it done anyway, I thought I might as well receive some pleasure from it. Though my people would frown upon caving to such primitive desires. Cold water enemas were the norm on my planet and a painful, punishing, ordeal." He seemed to shudder at the memory. "I took to performing them on my own, rather than having it done by a Gallifreyan physician–not that I ever hung around there much since after I left in my first incarnation. And that way I could could enjoy the warm pleasure of it, in privacy."

Rose was surprised at how much he had just shared with her. He obviously trusted her a lot and they were growing closer together. The mental image of the Doctor doing that to himself though, sent a thrill through Rose and gave her more confidence. She wondered what it must have been like for him growing up on a planet that was so uptight and strict about experiencing sexual desire. It also made her wonder just how long he had harbored his fetish for medical practices. He had after all began calling himself 'The Doctor' at one point or another. Surely nobody had actually given him that name? He interrupted her thoughts, "That being said, you personally will need some preparation, in order to get this up there properly."

"Okay," Rose said and nodded, to confirm her understanding. "With your fingers, yeah?"

"Exactly. Do you want to go ahead with the procedure?" he checked.

"Yes, Doctor. I feel dirty and I need you to clean up inside me." The Doctor's jaw dropped at Rose's admission and raw desire sprang in him. Rose chuckled at his reaction, so he pulled himself together and pulled some gloves on. They were thick rubber and went halfway down his forearm. He reached into his bag and took out a white bundle, unfolding it. It was a freshly laundered white lab coat and he slipped it on, for the full role-play experience.

"Let's just take this nappy off you, first. Its a bit obstructive of what we're about to do, isn't it?" The Doctor reached over her and unfastened it the rest of the rest of the way. "Hm, you've gotten wet in your nappy. I can smell your arousal. That should make this next treatment easier. You will need to be very relaxed, Miss Tyler."

"Uh huh." Rose spluttered.

"Can I get you just to turn on your side? Bring your knees up, that's the way. Present that nice round bottom for me." Rose moved into position. "That's it, good girl." She felt him lay his touch on her ass cheeks, between the barrier of his latex gloves. He smoothed his hands over the flesh, scrutinising her with both his hands and gaze. "What a healthy shaped bottom you have. I can feel you must get a lot of exercise," he commented.

The Doctor took out a lubricant bottle."Now, I'm going to apply my gel here," the Doctor informed Rose, squirting out a generous amount to the glove of his hand. He then pried her cheeks apart with the other, before rubbing around her hole. Rose shivered at the coldness. "Try to keep your muscles loose. It'll get warmer. The liquid I'll rinse you with will be heated to a nice temperature for you too, so you won't cramp up and will relax with it." He kept rubbing her bum, slicking it, rubbing the outside of her hole with his finger, but not entering with it yet. "Let me know when you're feeling ready and I'll insert my finger, okay?"

"Just give me a moment," Rose told him, trying to relax and loosen herself ready. She took some deep breaths. "Okay, I think I'm ready now, Doctor."


	4. Deep Cleansing

"Here we go." The Doctor pushed against the opening of Rose's back entrance. "There may be some burn, Miss Tyler. Your ring is tight and has been through an ordeal, but this particular lubricant should feel quite soothing for you," he informed. There was some resistance, but his finger was slippery enough to breach her. The was nothing that would catch, with the protection of his rubber glove. He was aware she had never had a finger up her ass before and was being extra slow and careful. He only put the tip in a little way to begin with. Despite her efforts to relax, Rose's breath hitched at the intrusion. He gave her some time to get used to the feeling and relax around his finger tip. "How is that?"

Rose found it hard to believe the Time Lord's finger was entering her bum-hole. It seemed a bit backward and she felt kind of dirty for it, but surprisingly that just added to the thrill. With all the lubricant, there was only a fraction of burn and that quickly ebbed away. Although the sensation and even the idea of this activity was strange to her, it was exciting and new and that's what she most loved about experiencing things with the Doctor. "It burns a bit, but its good. Go a bit deeper?"

"Good girl," he praised her and happily pushed further inside, to the first knuckle.

Giving her time to breathe again, he used his free hand to stroke her hip. The rubberized caress felt less intimate and more alien to Rose. She reminded herself that that's what he was to her. Despite their closeness, he was a different species from her. Sometimes he just seemed so human with her though. It was easy to forget. "That's it," the Doctor encouraged. "Relax your sphincter for me?"

Rose fought her body's natural urge to tighten and reject the intrusion. The more she relaxed the better it felt and she let out a moan. "Good girl, Miss Tyler. I'm going to push deeper now. You're very tight and I need to open you for treatment. I'll remain gentle. Your body isn't used to this and the last thing I want to do is cause any tearing." The Doctor could feel Rose's muscles relax around him and he inched further with his digit, past the next knuckle. The further he got inside, the easier it became. Rose's body was hot and from the sounds she made, he could tell she was enjoying it. He would be able to move on to giving her a proper fingering soon.

"You feel so good in there," Rose confessed her satisfaction at being entered where things should only ever exit from. It felt naughty and that pleased her.

"How's that?"

"Your finger feels so fucking good inside my asshole," she elaborated for him.

"Language, Miss Tyler," he tutted at her, but grinned. "I'm glad you're being so receptive. This should not be a painful experience. Just continue to relax and let me know if anything becomes too uncomfortable." He kept rubbing her hip and pushed inside even more. "Okay, I'm right in now, with my finger fully sheathed within your rectum. I'll give you a few minutes to relax and then I will begin to open you properly."

Rose took the time to prepare herself and just enjoy the feeling of his entire finger resting inside her. She could barely believe this was happening and how exciting she found it. Her rectum was quivering around his finger, so she took some deep breaths to center herself. "Very good, Miss Tyler. I'm going to move my finger again now." He wiggled the finger inside her and Rose shrieked.

"Are you in pain?" he checked with her, suddenly concerned.

"No, hnngfff.. Doctor!" She pushed back on him. He smiled and wiggled the finger again. Then he moved it up and down. Rose grunted at the short little thrusts that stretched and pleasured her. "More," she begged.

The Doctor was not immune to her begging and placated her, lengthening the strokes with his finger and pumping a bit harder with it. He was surprised at how Rose moved slightly to push back against him. She really was enjoying this.

He was truly broadening sexual horizons for her. That was his favourite part of domination–opening his companion's mind to completely new pleasures they never knew existed. Watching them, as they make those new pleasurable discoveries and their trust grew for him, enabling their further submission. He wiggled his finger in a wider motion in order to open her, curving the knuckle and stretching her hole, providing her a thrilling friction.

He took note of her flushed face. His rose-tinted Rose. He wasn't entirely sure if her reddened colour was from embarrassment or arousal, but he suspected both and those two aspects were significantly overlapping. The more wires that crossed like that in her brain, the further he could expand the fetishes and boundaries of their sexual role-play.

"Good girl," he cooed. "You're doing so well. We'll have you opened up enough for the enema in no time. I'd like to recommend the use of an anal plug, when you're in better condition. Your body needs to be trained that it is good for the anus to be opened and filled. At some point I'd like to get a speculum up there too, to check the condition of your rectum and what else we can do for it, to keep you healthy. Another time though. Today I'm just going to give you a good stretch and rinse."

For several minutes he swirled and pumped his finger in her rectum, rubbing its sensitive walls. The Doctor reveled in the sounds he drew from his 'patient' as he made her anus increasingly pliant and receptive. "Do you think you can take another finger for me, today?" he gently asked.

"Please, Doctor." There she was again, begging. How was he to resist?

"Keep relaxing for me then." He withdrew his finger almost fully, in order to slip the second one in. Rose heard and felt him squirting more lubricant to add some more slick. She groaned as he then poked her anal passage with those two slender, rubber gloved, digits. He was tender and gentle about it, allowing her to remain relaxed and enjoy the sensation. She felt the friction on her inner wall echo to her vagina which was an unusual but welcoming buzz. She longed for more friction though and ground down on him, moaning from the thrill, as he filled and widened her rectal cavity. He scissored the fingers inside her, toeing the line between pain and pleasure a few times, eliciting gasps from her, but never their safe word. "Well done, Miss Tyler," he congratulated her. "Really tremendous effort. I think you're more than ready to receive the nozzle now and other objects too, at that matter.

We're breaking down your body's reluctance here and recognising its clear need to be filled. It would be unwise not to meet these needs that your mind has been withholding from your body. You have been unconsciously denying it a full orgasm and that can have catastrophic effects and cause stresses that can lead to illness, if this hasn't already begun to happen.

Its important that the ground we have covered here today is maintained. Your rectum has been neglected and will quickly shrink back and clamp up again if its not well taken care of. That is where the insertion of an anal plug will assist you, as well as further examinations, stretching and stimulation. If sessions such as these are continued, Miss Tyler, I should be able to get my whole fist inside!" Rose's moaning increased in pitch. "Would you like that, Miss Tyler? For me to make it so your anus is gaping and you can have the good doctor's entire hand up inside your bottom and pleasuring you, anally?"

"Yes, Doctor!"

"What a good and compliant patient you are. You understand that only I know what's best for you and its in your best interest to submit to any treatments I prescribe to you." He rewarded her submission with some extra double fingered thrusts, before slipping back out of her one finger at a time, making his 'patient' grunt. "Its normal to feel frustrated, uncomfortable and empty, with nothing inside your anus, especially in the absence of orgasm. Especially in your body's case, which is becoming clear to me has an urgent need for rectal filling and friction. However, you are filthy inside." He tutted at the fecal matter she left on his glove and changed it.

The Doctor picked up his penetrative device. "I'm going to make you squeaky clean up there with this," he said, as he lubricated the tubing's end. "You are going to be a good, clean, girl."

"Mm hmm." Rose watched him slick up the silicone toy, ready for her to receive it. She did feel empty now and was looking forward to having something else put up her bottom. She was very curious as to how the enema would feel. She liked the idea of being clean on the inside, especially after being sick and it felt very intimate to have the Doctor do that for her. She could feel her level of trust with him blossom further, feeling very safe with him and what he was about to do with her.

"I'm going to add some more lubricant to your entrance again too," he decided and dribbled some down her crack, before rubbing it around her hole again.

"Thank you, Doctor," she expressed her gratitude at his care of her.

"We can never use too much lubricant, can we Miss Tyler?" he asked as he teased her moist anus.

"No, Doctor."

"Okay, Miss Tyler, up it goes. Your anus will be much more accepting, now you've been digitally stretched and made nice and slippery. I still need you to relax though. It will feel different to how my hand did." He spread her buttocks, opened her with his thumb, positioned the lubed nozzle at her hole and began to push it inside.

"Oh, wow," Rose exclaimed as the tip went in fairly easily. She had been opened and lubricated well, but he had to wiggle the device in order to get the flared bulb in. She tried to stay as still as possible and focus on the sensation. Besides the Doctor's fingers, with his rubber glove on, the only other object she'd had up her bum was the rectal thermometer and those had both felt very different from this. "That feels weird."

"Its only going to get weirder, Miss Tyler" he informed, once the flared nozzle was completely inside. He squeezed the rubber ball to inflate the bulb inside her. As her inner cavity expanded, with the rubber, Rose made a noise that was half giggle and half moan. She had never experienced anything like that before. Her body responded by her vagina becoming wet, expecting penetration. That was where she was used to being filled and this was backward. But she could feel pressure on her vagina from behind the anal wall and that felt strange but so good.

"Oh, yes! That is definitely quite a weird feeling!"

"Not too uncomfortable?" he checked, inflating the silicone bulb further inside her.

"It feels exciting," she admitted on a blush.

"You can touch yourself, if you like," he suggested.

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose reached to her pussy to stroke it and add to the sensations she felt.

"Good girl. Relax yourself." After pumping up the second bulb outside her anus, he attempted to wiggle the equipment, checking its security inside her. "You're all sealed up now, with that in place. I'm going to start the enema. Its going to feel very different to anything you've experienced and a bit backward. I just want you to go with the flow and enjoy the feelings. You shouldn't cramp up, as long as you remain relaxed."

"Yes, Doctor," replied Rose, who was stimulating her clitoris. When she started to feel the warm water spurt inside her, she fluttered her feet and giggled again. That combined with watching her pleasure herself was an incredible turn on for the Doctor, who's already steady arousal, began straining against the fabric of his trousers.

"Rub your tits," he commanded on an impulse and Rose obliged, palming the smooth mounds of flesh on her chest. The Doctor actually drooled at the sight. He had to shut his jaw and rub his erection through his trouser fabric. "What a good patient you are for your doctor! Tell me, how is that enema feeling?" he wanted to know.

"Its so strange and exciting," she described.

"Temperature okay?" he checked.

"Yes, Doctor. It feels nice and warm"

"Molto bene. I'm glad this is to your liking. My patient deserves only the best of treatment."

Rose moaned as the liquid continued to flow up her rectum, snaking its way through her bowels. The feeling turned her on, like no other. She was very aware of the Doctor watching and giving himself a rub off, as she accepted the treatment and masturbated to the sensations it stirred in her. She was starting to feel so full though and wonder how much he was actually going to flush inside her.

"How much more is there to go?"

"You're nearly a third of the way. Are you getting too uncomfortable?"

"I'm really full. Its like I have to use the toilet."

"The inflation seal will prevent that from happening, until its removed. You're quite plugged up there, don't you worry." The Doctor tried to assure Rose.

"I'm going to burst."

"You have to remain relaxed Rose. You don't want it to start hurting do you?"

"No Doctor," she whined at the thought that it might start get painful.

"Relax, Rose. Your body can hold a lot of liquid. Its going to have to be mind over matter. Is it alright if I have a feel of your tummy?" Rose nodded and kept stroking her pussy. "Good girl" The Doctor ceased wanking and knelt next to her, placing his gloved hands on her belly. It felt good to have him in contact with her again. "You are quite bloated, aren't you?" he accepted. He reached for the stethoscope from his bag and put it in his ears. He warmed its bell on his breath and put it to her flesh. She still shuddered as it still felt quite cold despite his attempt to warm the bell. His breath was never that warm. "I can hear you gurgling and sloshing there. Everything sounds good and inline with the treatment."

"Can I listen?" Rose requested. The Doctor exchanged the instrument from his ears to hers, using a couple of fingers to hold the bell to in place, where she'd be able to hear the best sounds. "This is so weird" He chuckled at her how awestruck she sounded.

"Its your body," he teased and poked his tongue out. "Your oh so beautiful human body." He eyed up her form, curled up on the bed and rigged up to his equipment. Rose's moans changed in pitch, the further her belly expanded. She was beginning to look quite pregnant with it. The Doctor probed her stomach with his hands, feeling its new shape and testing her reactions. He had a listen to Rose's heartbeat also, enjoying the sound of its excited pounding. He couldn't help but study Rose's vulva too, while he was at it. It glistened with wetness. He wanted to taste her so badly. "I need you to keep calm. How would you feel if I provided you some added oral stimulation?"

"Um, in my mouth?" Rose wasn't sure she felt like giving head, while fluid was going the wrong way up her bum.

"No, with my mouth," he explained, "Specifically, my mouth on your genitals. To aid in relaxing you, during this procedure? In the absence of a sedative, that is."

"I could do with something extra, to help me relax, Doctor."

"Its good you don't have an allergy to latex," he stated and reached into his leather bag. He took out a small packet and ripped it open, pulling out a flat and yellow rubber rectangle. "I, however, will have a severe allergic reaction, if I put my mouth directly on you, due to a topical medication I applied for your nappy rash. I have to stimulate you through the barrier of this dental dam."

"What are you allergic to?" Rose wondered.

"Aspirin, or more specifically, salicylic acid, from that of willow bark and other various plants. A single dose would be fatal, unless I'm quite quickly given chocolate. Although, I do keep that on hand in my supplies for such an emergency." The Doctor shared this personal information with Rose, in an act of trust. If his enemies were to get hold of such information, it could end very badly. The same went for, if he ever ended up in the mercy of an ill-informed medic. If Rose knew that little bit about him, he knew it could save his life one day. Divulging things about his anatomy did not come easily to him though, especially now he was the last of his kind. Though sometimes that made the matter more pertinent. Nobody knew much about treating Time Lords any more.

Rose wasn't surprised chocolate could be a curative for the Doctor. Tea, after all, had cured him when had fallen ill last Christmas. It wasn't that far-fetched. And everyone knows chocolate contains medicinal properties, right?

The Time Lord signaled for Rose to quit touching herself, so he could take over. She moved her hand's attention to her breasts, groping both together. The Doctor put her top leg over his shoulder, to give him more access. The change in position altered the feeling in Rose's bowels, making her groan. The groan changed in tone, as the Doctor planted a wet kiss to Rose's covered pussy. She could feel his cool lips through the barrier of latex rubber. She hadn't had sex with a dental dam before, but she had used condoms and knew flesh on flesh contact wasn't necessary to feel pleasure. The rubber was keeping the Doctor safe and she accepted the need for it. His need to satisfy his oral fixation was also clear, as he sucked and licked her. "Mmm," he murmured and nuzzled into Rose's pelvis.

"Is that thing flavoured by any chance, Doctor?"

"Like bananas," he replied and pushed his rubberised tongue inside her womanly entrance, lapping up the artificial flavour. His head between her legs, the Doctor went to town on his companion's pussy. When Rose was well and clean and he no longer had to use protection, he would enjoy eating her ass out as well. He enjoyed pleasing her with his mouth. He always felt much more calm and satisfied with something to to wrap his tongue around and Rose Tyler was his perfect pacifier.

With that skillful, thrillful tongue, he flicked over and between her labia and to her pulsing mound of nerve endings that he sucked, like it was a sweet. He pushed the wet muscle in and out of her opening, tautly. Flattening it again, he lapped at her sex completely. His ministrations provided a distraction from her filled abdomen, until he reached, with those latex gloves, to hold her swollen belly also. His touch was less medical and more groping, as he hunted for love handles. Rose kept palming her tits, rolling the mounds of flesh together and dancing over her hard nipples with her thumbs. A primal growl seemed to escape the Doctor and the resulting vibrations sent a tremble through Rose. Her body was a mass of sensation and she was becoming lost to it.

The Doctor glanced up from his meal, to read his companion's expression. Perspiration was appearing in salted beads on Rose's brow and her breathing was growing increasingly ragged. He donned the stethoscope and listened to her climbing heart rate. Her eyes were knitted tightly closed, but he knew her pupils would be very dilated. She was about to have an orgasm. Rose did reach her climax and she wasn't at all quiet about it. It rolled through her and she yelled and he recorded her heart's steady and healthy response. He watched with fascination as her muscles contracted and then relaxed, as she sank into the bed, lost to the pleasuring sensation. He stroked some stray locks of hair from her face and behind her ear, as she came back to him. His phallus was rock hard and he wanted to take her, but knew that would likely be too much, while the enema ran inside her.

"I remember the first time you said I was beautiful," Rose commented, as she came back down from where he had put her on the ceiling.

"You do?"

"Yeah, it was the other you." She paused to moan, as her insides were still expanding with fluid. "Before you changed and you still had that Northern accent. It was my second trip out with you and you took me to Cardiff, on Christmas Day–the time we got to meet Charles Dickens."

"Good old Charlie boy!" the Doctor recalled.

"I came out all dressed up for the occasion and then there's you all, 'Blimey! you look beautiful," she tried her best impression of his ninth incarnation. "It was like you couldn't help yourself. And then you tried to act cool and said considering I was human!" Rose slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Well, I think we both know, I've got no aversion to having it off with your species now, do we?"

"I suppose not," she agreed and let out a low moan. "Okay, this is getting kind of uncomfortable now. I'm so bloated with it." The Doctor used his scope to listen to her and checked how much solution was left, hanging on the drip stand.

"You're got just a little bit left to go still," he advised. "You're doing so well."

"What happens after its all inside of me?"

"I'll need you to hold that fluid inside you for a time, while it continues working to cleanse you. And then, it will be time to expel it." Rose wrinkled her button nose.

"Yeah, I know you've done plenty of that, but its not going to burn like when you were sick. It should feel quite good, as it all comes out again, especially with the healing additives I put in." After a few minutes the solution bag was empty and Rose was so, so, full.

"I really need to go," Rose admitted.

"It will feel like that, but you have to hold it," The Doctor instructed, with a degree of firmness. It wasn't really helping how he was pressing on her tummy again, feeling the size of her.

"How long for?" she whined.

"Just a bit longer," he insisted, "and then," he snag the next bit, "We'll skip to the loo, my darlin'!"

"Okay." He wasn't the best singer and Rose laughed, but instantly regretted it. The fullness vibrated inside her, making her need to go all the more. The Doctor stopped pressing with his hands and instead rubbed soothing circles over the straining flesh of her belly for the next few minutes.

"Alright, Miss Tyler. Let's get this paraphernalia out of you. I'm going to strap a nappy on, for your trip to the toilet, alright?"

"Alright," she blushed, but accepted the condition–not trusting her own body to hold in the large amount of fluid. He took a fresh nappy from his medical bag and got her to roll onto her back, again, so he could apply the adult diaper. Rose felt the tug of the thing inside her, as she moved. Her stomach protested the action, with a gurgle, needing to be rid of its watery contents. He helped to lift her body, in order to slide the absorbent underpants beneath her.

"I'm going to deflate the mechanism now, Rose. Be prepared to hold that fluid in now, as I'm going to pull it out of you again." Rose nodded and tried to concentrate on her rectal muscles. He felt the bulb inside her decrease in size, as the Doctor let its air out. She wasn't sure if the result was at all relieving, as the fluid sloshed. Then he slipped the nozzle out. A bit of the warm fluid leaked–she couldn't help it. "Come on, Miss Tyler. Hold it in. You're better than that," he urged and gave her a smack on the ass. It could have been counterproductive, as her flesh trembled with the sharp contact. He had baby wipes in his bag and cleaned up the small mess that dripped down from her hole.

"I'm certainly trying, Doctor," she griped at him.

"I know this is your first enema and you've been unwell, but your body is still able to contain it. Now I'm going to shut the nappy around you and I won't take it off, until you're over the toilet, but I had better see it clean when I do. You're too old to be defecating in nappies. You're not sick anymore, only recovering. Get some control over yourself, or I will find another way of controlling you, understand?"

Rose was shocked at how dominating the Doctor was being. But she was more shocked by how horny this made her for him. She could see his own arousal was straining in the confines of his pinstripes. He was well endowed and it was likely quite painful for him to keep it in his pants at this point. He could deal with it though, if she had to deal with her insides needing to burst. She half considered allowing herself to go in her nappy, to see what the Doctor might do to her. Maybe he'd spank her again, properly, with her over his knee and until her ass was red. She wanted to be a good clean girl though, she decided and held on with all her willpower, despite being so busting for the loo.

"Yes, Doctor," she accepted his demands.

He smiled and taped it up for her. "I'm getting used to doing this for you. It makes you seem quite helpless, doesn't it?" He inspected her puffy pelvis and her splayed out limbs. "Too bad I don't have a pacifier to gag you with," he chuckled. Rose felt a sudden inclination to reclaim a habit from her youth and stuck her thumb in her mouth. The Doctor blinked at her. "Let me just check here." He smoothed his gloved hands over where the nappy covered her big round belly and then down to where it covered her genitals. His eyes grew dark, his expression vacant, as he rubbed and squeezed there. Rose groaned around her thumb.

"Do you feel nice and secure and safe with that on?" he asked Rose. "Or do you feel humiliated?" Rose's thumb came out with a pop.

"A bit of both, I suppose. But please, can I use the loo?" she begged him.

"Since you asked so nicely, come on." He helped her up, wrapping his lean strong arms around her, lifting her to the edge of the bed, but making her get up and walk to the en-suite. Rose felt like she had to waddle, to keep the fluid in and felt ridiculous in the diaper. Rose was grateful to have the Doctor to lean on as she transported her full and sloshing body. The sight of the porcelain bowl set something off in her and her tummy just about cramped up. Crying out, she grabbed the Doctor's waist tightly. She almost felt like crying. "You're alright," he rubbed her back. "Just a bit further. You can do it."

"I can't, " she sniveled, but then he gave her nappy a smack.

"Hold it in!" Rose startled, the shock seemingly pulling her back together and she was able to keep moving forward. "There's a good girl. Come on," he praised and guided her. "Moment of truth," the Doctor exaggerated, once she was positioned over the toilet. He began to unstrap the nappy.

"Whatever you say, Doctor," Rose sounded a bit cranky now, but the Doctor knew it was only because she really needed this bowel movement and afterward she would be feeling a world more pleasant. The nappy was very clean and he praised her for her efforts.

"Oh, good girl. You've done so well for me. You've earned that nice warm bath. Just let it all go now. Release and unblock your bowels for me. Then afterward, you are to wipe yourself off and get in the tub. A clean girl is a good girl. You want to be good and clean for me, don't you Miss Tyler?"

"Yes, Doctor."

Rose sighed, as she was finally able to expel the liquid. The Doctor didn't stay and watch, instead gave her the privacy she had lacked, while she was sick and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He cleared away his things from the bed, returning them to the med bay, disposing of the dirty nappy and gloves and sterilised his toy to use again another time. His arousal ached in the restriction of his clothing, but he felt too exhausted to do anything about it.

When Rose was empty she felt immense relief and it didn't hurt like when she was sick. Whatever the Doctor had put in her had seen to that. She happily wiped herself, washed her hands and climbed into the bath. As promised the water was still heated. She slid herself right in, soaking her muscles and listening to the hum of the TARDIS through the water, drifting off slightly. She opened her eyes only when she felt a wet cloth pressed to her forehead and sensed the Doctor's presence.

"Good girl," he cooed, caressing and cleansing her face. "You're so much cleaner now, aren't you? How are you feeling?"

"Hello," she greeted, tiredly. "Much better. Thank you, Doctor."

"Do you want me to wash your hair for you?" he offered. She nodded. The Doctor squirted some sweet smelling shampoo, then lathered and scrubbed it into her locks for her. He then massaged her scalp, kneading any tension left in her muscles, allowing Rose to relax further. A deep sigh of content left her. She didn't think anyone had ever taken care of her so well. She could well get used to this treatment.


	5. Whoops

As Rose's previously ailed body recovered its energy she couldn't help but notice the weariness in the Doctor's features. It was unusual to see on him. He was usually all bounding energy and rearing to go. Not for the first time though, she thought he looked old. She could tell when things were weighing on him and his 900 years of experiences rang true in those big brown eyes.

"Why don't you get in the bath with me, Doctor?" she asked him. He shook his head though.

"There might still be aspirin residue."

He was really worried about that aspirin thing, Rose thought. Surely, a bath with her wouldn't hurt him? He was probably just being over dramatic about it. He tended to over elaborate things like that for effect.

"Are you sure, come on Doctor? The waters lovely. And it looks like you could use a soak. I'll could make it worth your while." Rose grinned enticingly at him, her tongue between those white pearly teeth.

"Really, Rose, its fine," the Doctor replied, trying his best to resist her temptations. "I've had a shower anyway. Speaking of, you might want to rinse off with the shower too afterward just to be extra cautious."

"What are you going to do then?" Rose felt like she had some energy back and could be up to taking care of him for a while.

"I think I'm going to have a lie down. I was about to get some sleep, before this all happened."

"I'm sorry." Rose hadn't realised that. Though, now she thought about it, he had been in his pajamas earlier, which was unusual for him. She hadn't really known him to sleep apart from when he was ill or knocked unconscious. He usually boasted he didn't need to sleep, because he had superior biology, being a Time Lord and all that. He must have been tired if he was admitting his need for sleep. And then he had been denied that sleep, by having to take care of her. And he had worried about her so much. It was no wonder he was exhausted. "Why don't you go and lay on my bed?" she suggested. "I'll finish up soon and come join you."

"Yeah," he sighed and got up to pad his way from the room. He looked about ready to drop. She couldn't help but notice how heavy his cock still hung though. She thought the least she could do, after he'd taken of her so well, was look after that for him. She pulled the plug on her bath and rinsed herself off with the shower head. She toweled herself off, but used the TARDIS' drying system for her hair, which made short work of it.

When she got back to her room, she fell the Doctor's long gangly form slumped untidily on his stomach and over-top the bed covers, still fully dressed, converse and all. He was snoring. She laughed and looked for her phone on the dresser, to snap a photo of the rare and humorous sight. She could use it for potential blackmail, or possibly just a laugh at some later stage. She took the picture and then started to untie his shoes for him. He didn't so much as stir when she slipped them each off in turn. She was depositing both trainers next to the bed, when something on the floor caught her eye.

The small yellow sheet, the Doctor had used on her earlier. She noticed he had cleared up in here, supposedly while she had been in the bathroom. He must have dropped the dental dam. Feeling curious, she wrapped her mouth around it and sucked on it. The Doctor had enjoyed its flavour earlier, but Rose didn't think it tasted much of bananas at all and wasn't sure if she liked it. She threw it in the bin.

Turning back to the Doctor, Rose managed to remove his tie, jacket, shirt and trousers, while he was sleeping. It wasn't the first time she had undressed him like this. There was the Christmas he regenerated into this body. She hadn't really taken much chance to admire his body then, too worried about what had happened and if it was really still him at all. She had simply taken into account that he still looked like a normal man and certainly not two of anything he shouldn't on the outside.

She still thought it would make for easier sleeping, if he were under the covers though and decided to wake him. She thought of the best way she would like to wake herself and did just that. Bending over him, she planted her lips to his.

The first thing the Doctor felt before opening his eyes, was that he was being kissed. It would have been a little alarming if he didn't recognise those lips. He had kissed them in two separate bodies and would know them anywhere. Eagerly he opened his eyes, to be met with Rose's closed lids and her long thick eyelashes, thick with makeup that was never entirely removed. He met her lips ministrations with his own, showing her he was awake. She got the message and to his disappointment, pulled back.

Rose opened her eyes and looked into the Doctor's sleepy puppy-like ones. Big, brown and groggy around the edges.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Rose greeted. "You don't need to wake right up. Just help me tuck in. I've undressed you to your pants and vest, but I can get you some fresh pajamas if you like? But you need to get into bed properly. Then you can finish sleeping."

The Doctor was very pleased at having been kissed awake. Though it wasn't morning. Strictly speaking there was no morning on the TARDIS. It could be morning outside her doors, if they were landed on a planet where morning occurs. But inside, the same time scales did not correlate. She certainly didn't run to Gallifreyan time now either. Not that there was a Gallifrey anymore to be timed to. And she didn't run on Earth time either. Yes, she could be programmed for day and night mode and shut down for sleep cycle. While he had human companions aboard though, the cycles did run similar to a human pattern of needs, because he programmed them long ago, to keep his companions more comfortable. This was despite the TARDIS' own insistence that it should be programmed to help him with his own sleeping patterns, which were terrible. And that he shouldn't put the needs of his strays before his own. None of this really changed the fact however that the Doctor seemed to be afflicted what was most commonly attributed to as 'morning wood.'

With his time sense, he knew that although he had fallen asleep quickly, he only been dozing for a 8 minutes and 43 seconds, before he was so awakened so interestingly. And this erection was likely still technically 'last night's'. That didn't change the fact that he was aroused, in his pants and Rose Tyler was above him, wrapped only in a towel.

"I can think of other things I'd rather do with you in bed right now." he slurred, sleepily.

"Doctor, you're too tired," she insisted. She threw back the bedding. "Get under the covers."

"Bossy," he grumbled, but climbed over, quite clumsily–almost falling over in bed, which would be an achievement and a half. "What if I'm no sleepy?"

"I can assure you, Doctor, you are a very sleepy Time Lord."

"My penis isn't," he told her.

Rose put a hand to her mouth at his statement. She looked to where he was tented in his pants, considering. "No, it doesn't seem to be." She ran a finger up the seam of his crotch and his hardness twitched at the contact, eliciting a moan from the Doctor. "Why don't I help put that to sleep too then? Give it a bit of a goodnight kiss?"

"Yeah, do that!"

"Okay, settle down. You need to sleep, so just lay back and relax, while I look after you this time, alright?" The Doctor nodded and Rose reached into his pants, gripped his shaft pulling it free. The Doctor murmured at the sensation and then groaned as Rose planted a wet kiss to the head. She slathered him with her tongue, running down his length with it. She pulled his pants down further, so she could lick around each of his balls. He made a noise of appreciation, that deepened as Rose sucked each testicle in turn, popping her mouth around them to finish and moved up his dick again. The Time Lord's phallus was already leaking. Rose used her tongue to dip into his slit, to lap the clear fluid up and spread it over the shaft, before taking him, tight-lipped, into her mouth. The Doctor was breathing hard and he actually wheezed when she began throating him deeply. He came quickly on another wheeze, emptying his ejaculate into his companion.

Rose tucked the Doctor's softening manhood back into his pants. She planted one last kiss goodnight to his genitalia, through the soft cotton, satisfied with her job, well done. Another wheeze from the Doctor brought her attention up to his face. She expected him to be looking contented and drowsy. She was alarmed to find angry blotches were erupting in a rash over his skin, his entire face was swelling up, along with his throat and he was struggling to breathe. "Oh god. What have I done?"

Quickly coming to the conclusion that the Doctor was having an allergic reaction, Rose's mind fumbled, trying to figure out how it had been caused. She faltered however, when she realised that didn't matter. What she had to think about was how she was going to do to help him. She reached for his hand and he squeezed it back tightly. "It's alright, Doctor. I'm here. I've got you." She tried to calm him. She could see that he was struggling and trying to look at her, but his eyes were swelling shut. He was unable to speak, only choke and wheeze, but even that was becoming difficult for him. He was getting paler and a blue tinge was creeping through his giant lips. His hand's hold was loosening in hers. She felt his pulse and it felt very light and fast to her. "Shit," Rose spat, panicking. "Okay, its gotta be the aspirin yeah?" Rose gathered, despite not getting any answer. "You said chocolate could help you and you've got that in your medical supplies?" Rose didn't want to leave him and was worried it would take too long to get to the med bay and find what he needed. She was beginning to despair, when she remembered she had some in the top draw of her dresser.

She ran to the draw where she kept a large block of dark chocolate. It had been given to her as a joke gift from Keisha and as she looked at the packaging. Rose almost laughed at the irony. It had a big red cross on it and read;

EMERGENCY CHOCOLATE

For immediate relief of: Chocolate Cravings, Love-sickness, Exam Pressure, Mild Anxiety and Extreme Hunger

Directions for use: Tear open wrapper, break off desired dosage and consume. Alternatively massage into the affected areas. Repeat dosage as required until finished. If symptoms persist, contact your local confectioner.

Quickly pulling it out, she snapped off a piece. Now, she had another problem. With his throat closed up, how was he going to get it into him? She pried his swollen mouth open and was able to slip it inside, onto his fattened tongue. It was just going to melt in his mouth though. Surely, he wouldn't be able to swallow it in his barely conscious state and his throat closing up, or was that just his airway. She tapped his cheek, trying to get him to respond. "I've put some chocolate in your mouth for you, Doctor. I need you to swallow it? Can you swallow for me. Come on, swallow!" She tipped his head back and tried to press into his throat to get him to swallow, but it was doing no aid and he wasn't responding.

She thought again how this could have happened. It came on so suddenly and they had been so careful. She had aspirin on her skin, but they'd used the.. shit. The dental dam. She'd been sucking on it and then on the Doctor's cock. Aspirin could be absorbed through the skin. The Doctor was going to die and it was all her fault, because she'd been so damn careless and stupid. She looked at the chocolate again. 'Alternatively massage into the affected areas.' If aspirin could be absorbed through the skin, then why not chocolate? She broke off another piece, but wasn't sure where to rub it. She lifted his limb arm, pushing his sleeve back and rubbing it into the crook of his arm. It wasn't like giving an injection, but surely close enough? She kept rubbing. His body temperature was lower than hers and it wasn't melting on her fingers quicker than it was on his skin, but she kept going. When it was melted she did the same for his other arm. It had absorbed through his penis, so she broke of a bit more and reach into his pants to rub it there and over his balls. It might melt quicker there anyway. She then decided to pull up his vest and rub a whole lot into his chest.

She thought his colour might be looking a bit better and the swelling was decreasing. Or maybe that was wishful thinking. After a few minutes though he wheezed again."Doctor?" Rose questioned, hopefully. He wheezed again. She tried to open his mouth to look inside and see how his throat was looking there. She saw however, that the chocolate was gone.

"Did you swallow it, Doctor?" She wondered. Quickly, she broke off another piece and put it in and closed his mouth for him. "I've given you some more chocolate. Can you swallow that." The Doctor just wheezed. Rose opened his mouth and looked inside again. The chocolate was still there, but a golden energy was fizzing around it, breaking it up. She looked back at the chocolate on his skin and noticed that it was starting to fizzle too. She tried to squash any thought that this was him regenerating and was just his body's way of using the chocolate to heal himself.

Her claim seemed to be supported when he coughed and his cracked open. The swelling was definitely decreasing.

"Doctor? Can you hear me?" She made sure she was in his line of vision. It looked like he might have tried to nod as he coughed again and then wheezed.

"You've had an allergic reaction, but you seem to be absorbing the chocolate I gave you. I think it might happen faster, if you can swallow some properly. You've got a little bit left in your mouth still. Can you swallow that?" She put her hand to his swollen throat and felt him swallow. "Good boy! That's good. I'm going to give you some more." The Doctor swallowed the next piece too. She gave him three more pieces and his complexion and face seemed to be coming back to normal. He was still wheezing, but tried to speak this time. His toungue felt thick and he was quite breathless. "Bypass.. s'coming.. back online."

"Okay, that's good, isn't it? That helps you to breathe."

"Need.."

"What is it you need?" Rose pressed, hoping she wasn't sounding like her mum was to him at Christmas.

".. to replenish.. levels.. need.. oxygen." The Doctor gasped out.

"Okay. I'll get you some from the med bay." Rose scolded herself for not getting him any earlier, but she had been so worried about leaving him. He seemed to be doing a bit better now though, so she sprinted to the TARDIS' medical room and grabbed a portable canister that had tubing and a face mask. She rushed back just as quickly with it.

When she got back to her room, the Doctor was fumbling for another piece of chocolate. She helped to put it in his mouth for him. Then she fastened the oxygen mask over his face and turned the canister right up. "There we go. Take deep breaths of that. Is that helping?" The Doctor took several gasped breaths, before nodding. "Good just keep breathing. Breathing's good." She felt his chocolaty wrist for his pulse and was relieved to find that though it was still fast, it was coming down and getting a bit stronger.

"I'm glad you told me about the chocolate, but it wasn't exactly easy to give to you with you all swollen up."

"In the med-bay, I have pre-loaded syringes of liquid chocolate."

"Ah, that sounds more effective. Do you need me to give it to you?"

"I should be alright, but there's a chance I could have a secondary reaction, so you may need to use it."

"I don't know how," she admitted worriedly.

"It can go directly into a muscle. My thigh will do."

"Alright, I'll get it for you, but its just in case, right. I probably won't have to use it?"

"I hope not," he smiled, but it was grave looking. "You'll find a box-full of chocolate syringes in the crash-cart."

Rose headed back to the med bay and quickly located the sought out box. She wished he could have her about them, when he'd first mentioned the remedy to her, instead of leaving her to get so scared her chocolate hadn't been effective enough for him. When she got back again, he was still looking worse for wear. "I'm going to give you one of these." She decided taking out a syringe and uncapping it. He just nodded his acceptance. "In your thigh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Rose jammed the needle down into the Doctor's muscle. He grunted but then smiled as its sweetness reached him. "Thank you."

For another hour, she sat with the Doctor, getting him to breathe the oxygen and break only to eat more chocolate. Eventually the whole block was finished and though the Doctor was very pale still, he was no longer swollen.

"I'm so sorry." Rose told him. "It was my fault. I found the dental dam on the floor and sucked on it," she confessed. "I must have given you a dose of aspirin when I gave you head."

"Its okay Rose," the Doctor didn't want her to blame herself. Bananas were irresistible. He should have been more careful at tidying up. Maybe if he'd not been so tired, he would have noticed he had dropped it. He needed to take better care of himself and rest more often.

"Its not," insisted Rose. "You nearly died on me."

"I didn't though, did I?" He tried to bringer her round to the brighter side, not happy to see her in distress over it. "And I would have regenerated."

"It didn't look like you were going to," she admitted.

"The aspirin makes my regeneration energy less potent in my blood, but it would have eventually built up enough to allow full regeneration."

"Okay, well that's good to know, I guess."

"Thank you for the chocolate."

"Thank you for telling me. I wouldn't have known to give it to you otherwise."

"Yeah," he acknowledged.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything you need?" Rose checked. She was feeling immensely guilty and needed to do all she could for the Time Lord.

"I really need to sleep now."

"I have no doubt you do. You were already pretty caput, before you went all anaphylactic on me."

"I might be asleep for quite a long time. Possibly an entire day. You won't be able to wake me. It'll be a sort of healing coma.

"Oh okay. Is there anything you need me to do?" she repeated.

"Stay with me?" the Doctor pleaded. He looked so lost and vulnerable. His bloodshot eyes were wet.

"Of course. Always. Forever." Rose responded, wrapping her arms around him. She watched as the Doctor's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. She put her ear on his chest and could hear his heartbeat slow. She would keep her Doctor safe, just as he had done for her. Forever and Always.


End file.
